Guardian of Nyx
by Kuroda117
Summary: Los guardianes no se quedarón en un solo mundo ya que deseaban proteger a cada Equestria que encontraran, en especial a Nyx


**Ok, con esta historia ya estoy de nuevo en linea para continuar y terminar las demas historias que tengo en espera, pero antes hablemos un poco sobre la pelicula de MLP:FIM, se a causado mucha controversia pero hay que entender una cosa la cual esta separada de la serie de tele la historia que estan mostrando en la pantalla grande (ya que si no que gran fiasco)...dare unos puntos que de seguro muchos ya vierón: 1.- se muestra a Twilight cruzar a otro universo (vamos bien), 2.- se vuelve humana (es entendible si esta en un mundo humanoide), 3.- empieza a encontrar a las versiones humanas de sus amigas (puede ser), 4.-conoce a un chico (algo torerable pero ¿tenia que ser humano para enamorarse?), 5.-se enfrenta a una versión de Chrysalis en humano (WTF), 6.- vuelve a hacer lo mismo que en su mundo (¿otra ves?), 7.- empieza una relación de novia primeriza adolecente (ok...pero ella es un pony...¿se le estara olvidando?), predicción...una historia donde Twilight se cruza con Bratz, Monster High y Barbie haciendo una pelicula que ya no tiene nada que ver con ponys mas que al principio y espero al final tambien...¿como recibi esto?...vomite (en serio), por que parece que nos quieren ver la cara tratandonos de obligar a retomar la situación de que es una pelicula de niñas (su respuesta en mi opinión sobre los comentarios de chavos y chavas de 20 a 35 años viendolo, tratando de tapar su relación con la serie y que no estan interesados en seguir alimentando a estas gentes) por lo que en mi opinion se pudo haber hecho algo mejor, tambien otra predicción es sobre que al final (clasico y predecible si es que pasa) al chavo le contara toda la verdad y tendra que dejarlo (lo cual puede ocurrir que decida seguirla o ella se quede en su mundo para estar juntos) y lo desagradable de todo, el perro Spike...que Celestia perdone sus almas, en fin pasemos a otro tema ya di mi primera impresión del trailer y si a alguien le gusta bien por usted, tal ves la vea pero no en el cine**

**Esta historia de Nyx me centre en la base de mi otra historia sobre los guardianes (hago notar que ya lo tenia pensado antes de enterarme de la pelicula), aqui le di mas forma a uno mas futurista (tal vez me entusiasme a escribir una historia completa de ellos) tipo linternas verdes pero sin anillos, incluso inclui una cronologia algo confusa pero para mantenerla centrada en datos importantes, si quieren saber como empezo lean el oneshot 2 para una referencia mas completa, tambien manejo lo que son los viajes en el tiempo y el espacio como estan describidos en las historias del Doctor Hooves (como dije una historia mas completa daria mas enfoque) por lo que no solo hay ponys sino otras razas que contienen la esencia de las princesas(así servirira la pelicula que quieren hacer si me lo preguntan dando a conocer a otra Twilight Sparkle en vez de la pony que amamos y odiamos) por lo que mas me queda decir que lo disfruten leyendo...  
**

**MLP: FIM le pertenece a Hasbro y a Laurent Faust mientras que Nyx le pertenece a Pen Stroke's que es un gran escritor y nos dio una de sus magnificas historias Past Sins donde esta alicornio se gano un lugar en mi corazón**

**NYX**

Los primeros guardianes surgierón en el universo 102369, también fuerón los primeros en utilizar la tecnologia del renombrado Doctor Hooves, sus descubrimientos del viaje en el tiempo y atravesar los universos fuerón de gran ayuda para comenzar con una operación única, el primer lider de los guardianes guio a los suyos a traves del primer universo que hayarón...solo que no habia nada, no habia tiempo, no habia existencia alguna...era perfecto, como no existia el tiempo ahi no hubo algun dato historico, por lo que llamarón al lugar universo 0...al construir su primera base comenzarón la siguiente fase, comenzando el reclutamiento de cada guardian existente en cada universo.

Descubrierón varios universos que contenian una gran diversidad de princesas, reinas e incluso varias sin ellas pero contenian la esencia misma que representan, tambien notarón la diversidad de especies existentes ya que no todos eran ponys, unos eran humanoides, otros reptiles, otros acuaticos, gigantes, muertos, fericos, dragones, demonios, extratrerrestres y demas, cada uno tenia el potencial y comenzo la primera era de guardianes.

Cada guardian protegia a una princesa, reina e inclusive las que aunque no lo sean portan lo que representa el elemento de la magia, la risa, la bondad, la generosidad, la honestidad y la lealtad. Solo tenian unas reglas importantes para formar parte de esto:

1.- No ames a tu protegida

2.- Sacrifica todo para protegerla

3.-Nunca reveles tu identidad

4.- Equestria vive en cada universo

5.- Nyx es nuestra prioridad

La quinta regla fue establecida al hallar un universo con esta alicornio en ella, las atrocidades que cometio así como su naturaleza eran increiblemente catastróficos pero era una princesa...así que tuvo a su propio guardian, todo termino en una batalla contra las princesas Celestia, Luna o cualquiera princesa o reina que gobernara en dicho universo. No solo llevaba a conflictos en sus universos si no tambien entre los guardianes ya que la segunda regla los impulsaba a pelear entre ellos para ayudar a su protegida, a veces guardian y protegida morian en la batalla o uno y uno quedaban vivos pero terminaba en confrontación...fue llamado la era de Nightmare Moon, no podian dejar de proteger tanto a las princesas, reinas o portadoras y no podian dejar de proteger a Nyx, pero ese era un problema aparte entre universos ya que otra amenaza se hacia presente, las criaturas del vacío.

Estas criaturas no tenian una forma ya que eran todo y eran nada, consumian universo tras universo exterminando cada vida en ellas para calmar su hambre, comenzo una guerra desigual entre estas dos facciones por que seguian debilitados por las Nyx, solo en algunos universos su naturaleza malvada no se hacia presente o era controlada para siempre, por este hecho los guardianes de Nyx y los guardianes de princesas se separarón. Los del vacío sentian una victoria fácil por lo que destruian universos ya no para alimentarse, si no para dañarlos...fue llamado la era de la destrucción, se perdierón muchas vidas y derrotar a un vacío tomaba la vida de cientos, todo estaba perdido hasta la llegada de una nueva era.

Una Nyx de un universo desconocido, año y época llego hasta los debilitados guardianes en el universo 0, después de ver el estado crtitico en que se hallaban tomo el liderazgo y dirigio una campaña contra los del vacío, reunio a todos los Hooves de diferentes universos para crear armas unicas para destruirlos por completos, su poder, inteligencia y liderazgo superaba a todas las demas Nyx y así nacio la era de la Luz, armados con magias arcanas, tecnologia y un liderazgo indiscutible comenzarón a voltear esta guerra a su favor.

Nyx tambien reunio a los guardianes Nyx para pelear en esta guerra, creando los nuevos codigos de los guardianes:

1.- Ama o odia a tu protegida

2.- Tu sacrificio trae paz a Equestria pero tambien tristeza, procura mantenerte vivo

3.- Solo si tu protegida es de confianza revelate ante ella

4.- Equestria no solo vive en los universos, tambien en los corazones

5.- Nyx tiene que aprender a vivir

6.- No interfieras en una guerra Nyx

7.- Si tu protegida muere, puedes irte con ella si lo deseas

8.- Pelea contra los del vacio

9.- Ayuda a tus hermanos guardianes

10.- Recuerda que eres un Pony sin importar tu raza

Estas directivas arreglarón las disputas internas y se centrarón en su guerra, todos los guardianes se unierón en una gran batalla en el universo origen, lugar llamado así donde provenian los del vacio, combatierón en una guerra con una obscuridad absoluta donde muchos cayerón, fue llamado la era del dolor ya que cada guardian que caia su protegida lo resentia en su corazón, un dolor que no comprendian pero la llenaban de tristeza y sufrimiento, al final Nyx destruyo ese universo y los del vacio fuerón derrotados. Como tampoco existia el tiempo en ese lugar nadie sabe cuanto duro esa batalla, algunos dicen que fueron meses, otros años e incluso milenios pero vencierón al final, Nyx se alzo con la victoria creando la regla de oro para un guardian de Nyx

11.-Mientras todavía haya aire en mis pulmones, voy a seguir protegiendo a los ponys

Después de la victoria en el universo origen, vino la época de tristeza ya que varias princesas, reinas, portadoras y Nyx habían fallecido en su ausencia por lo que optaron en seguir la directiva 7, absorbieron la esencia de sus protegidas y fueron enterrados junto con ellas o ellos, ya que la esencia de una princesa no diferenciaba géneros, pero a pesar de esta victoria quedaban aun varios del vacío rondando y escondiéndose en los universos, entonces Nyx opto por cazarlos sola y abandono el universo 0, el mando regreso a los guardianes que siguieron fielmente las reglas de Nyx y también se dedicaron a cazar a los del vacío. Estas criaturas hicieron un juramento de destruir a Nyx en cualquier forma que la encontraran pero solo los llevo a ataques suicidas que terminaban con su destrucción inmediata ya que no eran rivales para un guardián con recursos del universo 0, comenzaron a armarlos de tal forma que su etapa de sigilo fue modificado y sus armas igual para ser capaces de destruir a una criatura del vacío o cualquier amenaza que acechara a su protegida.

Pero hubo una fuga, se filtro una información sobre esta Nyx la cual aprovecharon los del vacío, ya que si lograban destruirla antes de que llegara al universo 0, su destino seria cambiado y ellos habrían ganado la guerra y consumido mas mundos...y en el universo 3659874 hallaron su pase hacia ella...

Medianoche, parque Everfree, un grupo de criaturas encapuchadas se sitúa alrededor de una gran pira de rocas unidas formando un circulo donde están ellos alrededor

"**Prapatroj de vakuo konsumanto mondoj, aŭskultu nian alvokon aŭ granda kaj potenca, ni mortigos nian malamikon Nix****"**

"**Donu al ni la povon por ŝanĝi la destinon de lia idaro, kaj ke ni povas reveni al la iaman gloron niaj radikoj****"**

-El portal esta casi listo, sabes cual es tu misión

-Lo se hermanos, la venganza y la victoria sera nuestra dice una sombra entrando en un portal oscuro

"**Prapatroj de vakuo konsumanto mondoj, aŭskultu nian alvokon aŭ granda kaj potenca, ni mortigos nian malamikon Nix****"**

"**Donu al ni la povon por ŝanĝi la destinon de lia idaro, kaj ke ni povas reveni al la iaman gloron niaj radikoj****"**

-¡VE Y CUMPLE TU DESTINO!

Cerca de ahí, cuatro criaturas de diferentes tamaños encapotados se acercan al sitio del ritual

-Magia detectada...gran concentración de vacíos adelante dice el guardián universo 36254

-¿Que harán en un lugar como este? Pregunta el guardián universo 2145

-No lo se, pero en cuanto vi que algo andaba mal en mi mundo los contacte...no pensé que vinieran tan rápido dice el guardián del universo 3659874

-Acabar con ellos es prioridad, las princesas en mi mundo pueden cuidarse un rato solas dice el guardián universo 2145

-No tomara mucho para que regrese con mi reina dice el guardián universo 36254

-Entonces vamos acabar con ellos dice el guardián universo 3659874

-Un segundo...algo anda mal, pueden captarlo dice el guardián universo ?

-Un desgarramiento en el tiempo...¿a donde planean ir? Pregunta el guardián universo 36254

-¿Que universo es? Pregunta el guardián 2145

-Universo 4468...tiempo desconocido...princesas Celestia, princesa Luna...no hay guardián responde el guardián universo ?

-¿No hay guardián y hay princesas?...alguien no a hecho su trabajo últimamente dice el guardián universo 2145

-Pero detecto una Nyx en dicha época...buscando...no hay guardián Nyx detectado dice el guardián universo 36254

-Muy bien, estoy confundido...¿que sucede en realidad aquí? Pregunta el guardián universo 3659874

-Una eliminación de Nyx en proceso...prioridad alfa...código Hooves-Nyx activado, estamos solos en esto dice el guardián universo ?

-¿Código Hooves-Nyx? es serio entonces esto, tenemos que detenerlos ahora mismo dice el guardián universo 36254

-Imposible, ya esta en viaje el vacío...solución viable, interceptarlo y enfrentarlo, yo me haré cargo indica el guardián universo ?

-Te acompañare dice el guardián universo 2145

-No...código Hooves-Nyx, eliminación inmediata de los del vacío, nadie puede tener mas el conocimiento de nacimiento dice el guardián universo ? sacando de su pata un brazalete donde empieza a apretar varios botones y un portal blanco hace su presencia

-Entendemos...el destino de los guardianes esta en ti dice el guardián universo 36254

En el ritual

-¡Hermanos, Nyx pronto caerá y los guardianes serán aniquilados, nosotros disfrutaremos el manjar de sus mundos!

-¡ALABADO SEA EL ELEGIDO!

-Lo único que sera venerado es su destrucción

-¡GUARDIANES!

-¡LLEGARON TARDE, SU FUTURO ACABA DE SER ELEMINADO!

-No lo creo...en nombre de la Reina Twilight Sparkle...¡SUS CABEZAS RODARAN EN SU HONOR! Dice un Unicornio con una armadura de metal tecnológico portando dos espadas en cada pata que salen de sus brazaletes

-Las princesas Crusaders no toleran este tipo de comportamiento, ¡PREPARENSE! Dice un pequeño potrillo armado con varias piezas de armadura de cobre con una garra en su pata

-Se atrevieron a atacar mi universo, mal hecho...la presidenta del consejo Celestia dicta que un castigo debe de ser impuesto dice un humano con una armadura de placas y una espada doble

-¡ACABEN CON TODOS ELLOS, SU FIN YA ESTA HECHADA DE TODOS MODOS! Grita uno de los encapuchados

Al momento de revelarse, varias sombras de diferentes tamaños extienden sus manos como garras y adoptan diferentes formas de criaturas

-No del todo...pero aún así no vivirán lo suficiente para disfrutarla...¡ACABENLOS! Ordena el guardián de la reina Twilight

Mientras, universo 4468. época desconocida, año desconocido, medianoche

-Coordenadas exactas, buscando al vacío...sin éxito, buscando trastorno temporal...sin éxito, no hay señales del vacío...llegue antes de su arribo...combate detectado, múltiples guardias y rebeldes...buscando...historia de Nyx encontrada...proceso del nacimiento de Nyx en proceso, evitar todo contacto...no es aceptable, permanecer junto a Nyx decía el guardián del universo ? extendiendo sus alas y dirigirse al lugar

La historia de las Nyx cuenta que nació de un hechizo oscuro y la sangre de la portadora de la magia Twilight Sparkle, a pesar de haber sido detenido el ritual logro continuar sin que nadie lo presenciara, excepto este guardián que observa todos los hechos desde el combate hasta que abandonan el lugar, presencia la formación de la magia residual empezando a juntarse para crear una esfera que proseguía con su propósito y el guardián permanecía junto a ella. Paso un día y la esfera rindió frutos mostrando a una pequeña potranca, que comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos y avanzaba siendo observada por el guardián, no podía interaccionar con ella ya que el código Hooves insistía y remarcaba no tocar ni cambiar los eventos, pero cada golpe y rasguño que recibía la pequeña el se lo infligía en si mismo.

La pequeña cruzaba el bosque con dificultad pero ninguna criatura se le acercaba, hasta que se quedo atorada en unas ramas, sitio exacto donde sucederían los hechos mas tarde, cuando el cielo se oscurecía y un aspecto muy tenebroso se apoderaba del lugar, pasaron las horas hasta que el evento ocurrió, Twilight Sparkle se hacia presente a la hora exacta registrada en la historia

-Ya esta aquí...dice el guardián retirándose del lugar

Twilight Sparkle estaba cruzando el sitio con un miedo muy grande por lo ocurrido, pero todo sucedió sin ninguna alteración ya que recogió a la pequeña potranca en medio de la lluvia y se la llevo con ella hacia ponyville

-Presencia del vacío...no hay respuesta, posible error en cálculos de viaje...negativa, tendré que esperar, la supervivencia de Nyx es requerida dice el guardián mientras su cuerpo empieza a transformarse en roca, una forma de preservación para aguantar mas el paso del tiempo y mantenerse vivo para seguir protegiendo a su protegida en caso de no encontrarse en el universo 0, por eso los guardianes la eligieron ya que evitaban la mortalidad de guardianes y el reemplazo fuera menos frecuente

El tiempo pasa y los sucesos de la historia se hacen presente, entre el cuidado de Twilight Sparkle y su secreto con Nyx ya que sabia que ella era Nightmare Moon, pero trataba de ocultarlo de los demas con ayuda de sus amigas, pasó por muchos problemas al criar a Nyx como una pony normal, pero una anomalía ocurrió justo antes de que Celestia descubriera a Nyx y se volviera Nightmare Moon, el vacío llego...

-El olor de Nyx...el olor de mi enemiga se respira aquí, necesito hallarla, necesito exterminarla dice el vacío tomando forma de un pony

El vació llega hasta el lugar donde toda la red de Twilight se desmorona, pero en la historia dice que Nyx se transformo en Ponyville para atender su destino como Nightmare Moon, pero en ves de eso el pony del vacío apareció ante ella

-Pequeña Nyx...no debes llorar...no debes tener miedo...dice el pony del vacío

-¿Quien...eres? Pregunta Nyx

-Tu ejecutor...debes de suplicar...debes de estar aterrorizada...¡DEBES DE DESAPARECER! Grita el pony del vacío

-¡Nyx!...¿estas bien?...¿Nyx?...¿quien eres tu? Pregunta Twilight al ver a este extraño pony

-Twilight Sparkle, una de las tantas que hemos devorado...es tentador eliminarte también pero ella es la principal, tendré tiempo después de devorar este universo

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA! Grita Twilight

-Mira esto...tratan de devolverte tu forma, no lo lograran...eres mía dice el pony del vacío al evitar que entrara en contacto con las piezas faltantes de la transformación a Nightmare Moon

-¡NYX! Grita Twilight

El vacío toma a Nyx y se la lleva rápidamente saltando por el balcón y con una increíble velocidad sale disparado antes de que Twilight pudiera hacer algo

-¡VOY POR TI NYX! Grita Twilight tele-transportándose todo lo que podía para darle alcance sin éxito

Los gritos del alboroto alertaron a todos pero como sucedió tan rápido no sabían que sucedía lo cual dejaba a Twilight enfrentar a este ser sola

-HAHAHAHAHA ríe el vacío

-¡SUELTAME! Grita Nyx

-¡NADA EVITARA TU DESTRUCCION NYX, NADA! Grita el del vacío mientras se adentra a Everfree

Twilight intentaba seguir a su ritmo entrando a Everfree, sus amigas sentían que algo andaba mal por lo que entraron en pánico al enterarse que no estaba y Nyx tampoco, comenzaron a buscarla sin éxito o saber donde se hallaba realmente mientras el del vacío se detiene en el lugar donde ella aparecio por primera vez en la vida de Twilight

-Pequeña Nyx...siento tu miedo...eso me alegra, terminarte aquí marcara un golpe muy duro a los guardianes, nunca los salvaras dice el vacío

-Por favor...alguien que me ayude...¡TWILIGHT! Grita Nyx

-Nadie te salvara...es hora de que mueras dice el del vacio volviendo su pata en una garra para partirla en dos

-¡DEJALA EN PAZ! Grita Twilight apareciendo junto al pony del vacío y lo embiste alejandolo de Nyx

-¡MADRE! Dice Nyx

-Atrás de mi Nyx ordena Twilight

-Hehehehe...tonta, no pudiste esperar tu muerte, pero no hay guardián que te salve, no hay ni uno aquí dice el vacío tomando su forma oscura

-¿Que quieres de nosotras? Pregunta Twilight

-Su muerte...dice el vacío

-¿Por que?...¿por que ella es la reencarnación de Nigtmare Moon? Pregunta Twilight

-No lo entiendes...nunca lo entenderás...pero si te interpones no hay problema, te eliminare primero antes que a ella dice el vacío extendiendo su garra hacia Twilight

Twilight para ligeramente el ataque con su escudo mágico, pero la diferencia de poderes es demasiada y rompe su escudo golpeándola y arrojándola varios metros atras

-¡AHHHHH! Grita Twilight

-¡NO! Grita Nyx

-¡No te acerques...huye Nyx, corre! Ordena Twilight

Nyx queriendo hacer caso omiso de Twilight se aleja para ponerse atrás de una estatua, y seguir viendo y rogando por que Twilight ganara

-No hay lugar a donde irse, la encontrare y eliminare a cualquiera que la defienda dice el vacío

-¡NO LA TOCARAS! Grita Twilight convocando un gran hechizo que impacta en la criatura sin efecto alguno

-Mi turno...dice el vacío juntando una gran cantidad de energía que arroja hacia Twilight

Twilight vuelve a activar su escudo pero no lo soporta y es arrojada varios metros de Nyx

-No eres rival...no eres digna...es hora de terminar dice el vacío juntando una carga similar de energía para exterminar a Twilight que permanece en el suelo

-No...puedo...pararme dice Twilight con dificultad

-No...madre...¿eh? Se pregunta Nyx al notar algo familiar en la estatua, recuerdos de cuando era pequeña...de alguien que estuvo con ella...que la había acompañado hasta este lugar

-Es tu fin...Twilight Sparkle dice el vacío

-¡Por favor ayudala, se que puedes ayudarla...haz algo...!...¡SALVALA! Grita Nyx golpeando la estatua que empieza a brillarle los ojos

El vacío lanza su mortal ataque contra Twilight pero una sombra se interpone y quita a Twilight del camino para lanzar unas dagas contra la criatura

-¿Eh?...¿quien esta interfiriendo? Pregunta el vacio al no sentir daño alguno por el patetico ataque

-¿Nyx? Pregunta Twilight al voltear, pero no ve a Nyx sino a alguien mas cubierto con una capa

-¡Madre! Dice Nyx corriendo hacia donde estaba Twilight

-¡No Nyx, no te acerques! Ordena Twilight

-Grrrrr gruñe el del vacío preparandose para atacar a Nyx pero el encapuchado saca una daga y levanta sus alas para volar a una gran velocidad poniendose enfrente de él y golpearlo varias veces para detenerlo

-Madre...¿estas bien? Pregunta Nyx

-Nyx...te dije que escaparas dice Twilight

-No podía dejarte dice Nyx

-Arggggg se queja el encapuchado al salir volando por encima de ellas y estrellarse contra los arboles

-Guardián...guardián...no se como llegaste o descubriste lo que iba a hacer pero es tarde...no puedes salvarla dice el vacío

-Código 8 tiene que cumplirse dice el guardián levantándose

-Los códigos de Nyx...que patético dice el vacío

-¿Los códigos de Nyx? Pregunta Twilight

-Supongo que decírtelo antes de tu muerte no tiene importancia...la pequeña que tienes ahí no solo cambiara la vida de tu mundo...si no el de todos los demás universos también, por su culpa mi especie esta en extinción y vine a eliminarla antes de que eso pase dice el vacío

-¿Yo? Pregunta Nyx

-El que tienes aquí es un guardián, alguien que protege a una patética princesa de Equestria de un universo similar o diferente pero aquí no había guardianes por lo que es una anomalía en el tiempo dice el vacío

-Al igual que tu dice el guardián

-Pero basta de charlas, nada de lo que hagas impedirá que las elimine, mejor regresa con tu protegida y esperen a que vaya a destruirlos dice el vacío

-Código 11 debe de ser cumplido responde el guardián

-¿Un guardián de Nyx?...por favor, ella no tiene guardián dice el vacío comenzando a extender sus manos para tratar de herir al guardián con sus garras

El guardián para los ataques de su enemigo con dificultad pero contraataca creando de su pata una sierra de energía que lo lanza contra el vacío partiendolo a la mitad pero este se vuelve a reconstruir y lo alcanza a golpear arrojándolo contra el suelo

-Debemos huir...Nyx dice Twilight tratando de caminar junto con Nyx

-¿A donde creen que van? Pregunta el vacío al cortarles camino con sus brazos

-No...nos bloqueo el camino dice Twilight

-Esta fiesta no termina aun, sera mejor que las incapacite para que no traten de huir mas dice el del vacío lanzando una bola de fuego contra ellas

-¡NYX CUBRETE! Grita Twilight poniéndose como escudo para la pequeña

Pero el guardián se interpone antes y para la bola de fuego con su cuerpo, la intensidad de la explosión arroja a Twilight y Nyx hacia atrás y el humo comienza a atraer la atención de los demás

-Hahahaha...sabia que harías eso guardián dice el vacío al mirar como el guardián ardía en llamas

-¡No! Dice Nyx

-Necesitaras mas que eso para detenerme dice el guardián extendiendo sus alas y revelando una armadura que lo protege, cuando las flamas se van apagando poco a poco muestran una piel negra, ojos violetas, crin y cola de color azul marino y una cutie mark de dos escudos, uno encima del otro

-Esa es tu identidad...puedo verlo, pero no reconozco haberte conocido, elimine a varios antes que a ti, incluso guardianes Nyx...no eres como ellos, a quien sirves...dime para que vaya después a devorarla dice el vacío

-No tengo que responder esas preguntas responde el guardián

-¡TWILIGHT, NYX! Grita Rarity llegando junto con las demás

-Un publico entregado...esto podría volverse muy difícil para ti indica el vacío

-¿Quienes son ellos? Pregunta Rainbow

-Miren ahí esta señala Fluttershy

-¡Twilight!...¿estas bien? Pregunta Applejack

-¡No se acerquen...es muy fuerte! Dice Twilight

-Podría devorarlas, podría eliminarlas pero ellas no te importan, solo Nyx...¿o me equivoco? Pregunta el vacío

-¡Tenemos que salvarlas , yo me encargo del oscuro y tu del otro! Indica Rainbow lanzándose contra el guardián

-¡Rainbow Dash, espera! Indica Applejack

Rainbow Dash se lanza con toda sus fuerzas contra el guardián propinándole un poderoso golpe en la cara, pero no lo mueve ni un centímetro y su pata se fractura

-¡AYYYYY! Grita Rainbow Dash de dolor

-¡Rainbow Dash!

-Si aprecias tu vida...aléjate dice el guardián extendiendo sus alas y arrojándola con la fuerza de su aleteo junto a las demás

-HAHAHAHA...eso son los guardianes, no les importan nada mas que sus códigos y sus protegidas, pero ella no es tuya...la Nyx de este universo no tuvo guardián, ¿por que te molestas en protegerla? Pregunta el vacío

-Ya te dije, no tengo que responderte, la supervivencia de Nyx es prioridad dice el guardián

-Bien...entonces no tiene caso que ellas participen en nuestro jueguito dice el vacío comenzando a cubrir el lugar con una cúpula oscura que les impide la visión y el paso a las demas así como el escape de los de adentro

-¡TWILIGHT, NYX! Grita Rarity

-Necesitamos atender a Rainbow Dash dice Fluttershy

-No podemos abandonar a Twilight y a Nyx aqui dice Rarity

-No lo haremos, Fluttershy y Pinkie, lleven a Rainbow al hospital, Rarity y yo nos quedaremos aqui a tratar de sacarlas de ahi dice Applejack

-De acuerdo...vamos Rainbow dice Pinkie Pie cargando a Rainbow

-¿Alguna idea de como sacarlas? Pregunta Applejack

-No...solo me queda orar dice Rarity

Adentro

-Bien...puedes agradecerme de que ellas no interferirán mas, tratas de esconder tu preocupación, pero lo hiciste para protegerlas también, se que es el código 11 y no me engañas dice el vacío

-Quédate cerca de mi Nyx dice Twilight

-¿Pero como las protegerás ahora?, ellas están a mi merced y no tienes recursos para evitarlo dice el vacío sacando sus manos de la cúpula y comenzando a jugar con ellas lanzando varios arañazos cerca de sus cuerpos

-Tienes razón, estamos en tu terreno...no tengo posibilidad de detenerte si las alcanzas...pero me queda una opción dice el guardián sacando su daga y comienza a mutilarse sus propias alas

-¿Estas loco? Pregunta el vacío sorprendido por esta acción

-¿Por que lo hace madre? Pregunta Nyx

-No veas Nyx dice Twilight tapándole los ojos

-No comprendo...¿piensas salvarlas matándote a ti mismo? Pregunta el vacío

-Inténtalo...te reto desafía el guardián

La criatura lanza un ataque directo esperando que se lanzara el guardián para defenderlas, pero una pared roja se alza frente a ellas como una ola y detiene el ataque, el vacío se queda sorprendido y lanza varios ataques que repiten la misma acción incluso en un ataque total

¿Que has hecho?...¡no puedo tocarlas! Dice el vacío

-No me mutile a propósito...si te fijas bien podrás ver lo que digo dice el guardián

-Su sangre...esta alrededor nuestro dice Twilight mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre las rodea completamente

-Sacrifico del guardián, el ultimo recurso de defensa y darle tiempo de pelear con todo sin preocuparse de su protegida...muy astuto...pero se que si termino contigo esto terminara dice el vacío

-Lo se...nada atravesara esa defensa, ni tampoco lograran salir hasta que el guardián que lo hizo muera dice el guardián

-Bien, me hiciste el favor de matarte mates de que comenzáramos a jugar...si lo has notado...no puedes dañarme, así que tu truquito solo las protege por un rato o menos que eso hehehehe...disfrutare verte sufrir dice el vacío

Debajo del guardián sale una garra que le corta el estomago, comienza a herirlo seriamente por todo su cuerpo sangrandolo mas mientras intenta dañar a Twilight y Nyx, pero mientras mas sangre del guardián es derramada, mas fuerte es el escudo

-Haz que pare madre...haz que lo deje en paz dice Nyz escuchando el sonido de la carne rasgada y los quejidos de dolor del guardián

-Tranquila Nyx...todo estará bien, todo estará bien dice Twilight mientras intenta también no mirar esta carnicería

-Tonto guardián, ¿no puedes siquiera defenderte? Pregunta el vacío

-¡YA DEJALO! Grita Nyx activando su poder de Nightmare Moon

-¡NYX NO LO HAGAS! Ordena Twilight

Una gran cantidad de energía de pesadilla atraviesa el escudo de sangre y golpea al vacío pero sin efecto alguno, pero el poder no desaparece y se imbuye en el cuerpo del guardián

-¿Que?...imposible...esa energía debió de haberte destruido, el poder mágico de Nyx daña sin importar a quien se lanza, eso quiere decir...dice el vacío

-Exacto...ahhh...soy...ahhh...su guardián...

-Imposible...esta Nyx es la correcta, ella no tiene guardián, su universo nunca tuvo un guardián reclama el vacío lanzando un zarpazo que es detenido por el guardián

-Es verdad...es la correcta...es por eso que no puedo morir hasta que este a salvo dice el guardián

-¡MUERE DE UNA VEZ! Grita el vacío

Pero el guardián esquiva el ataque y toma su daga bañada en su sangre para enterrarlo en el cuerpo de su enemigo, pero este no se inmuta hasta que intenta quitárselo

-¡ARGGGGGG! Grita de dolor el vacío

-Jejeje se ríe el guardián

-Lo...hirió dice Twilight

-Es imposible, estoy protegido por los antiguos devoradores...¡ES IMPOSIBLE! Grita el vacío

-Claro que no...tu que lo sabes todo...¿sabes por que los guardianes antes de Nyx morían por cientos para a matar a uno de ustedes? Pregunta el guardián

-¿Eh? Pregunta el vacío

-Te lo diré, fue para que se bañaran en su sangre...es cierto que no tenían cuerpo o forma para ser derrotados antes de hacerse mas pequeños y difíciles, pero la única forma de dañarlos fue que entraran en contacto con la sangre para que comenzaran a tener forma y adivina que...estas bañado en ella dice el guardián a mostrar todo a su alrededor con la sangre del guardián

-Fue por eso que los devoradores se hicieron pequeños hasta mi generación...para evitar darles ventaja al ser ellos menos...pero eso no evita que tu jugada es de dos filos, pronto morirás antes de acabar conmigo dice el vacío sacando sus garras

-¡ENTONCES TENDRE QUE ACABAR CONTIGO ANTES! Grita el guardián lanzándose contra el vacío

Ambos comienzan a golpearse y dañarse gravemente, una pelea donde aquel que diera el golpe definitivo ganaría esta contienda hasta que ambos se quedaron con poca energía para continuar, pero el guardián tiene un as bajo su pata

-Te diré algo antes de...terminarte...Nyx no tenia un guardián registrado...ya que su guardián murió antes de que fuera reclutado...hasta mucho tiempo después de su partida en el universo 0, cuando la magia residual que dejo formo un nacimiento similar al de ella, ese nacimiento fui yo...y mi nombre es Double Shield...soy el guardián de Nyx...protectora del tiempo y el espacio, pero perderé ese honor hoy cuando cumpla con las antiguas reglas que ella cambio...¡AHHHHHHHHH! Grita Double Shield al lanzarse nuevamente contra el vacío, exactamente donde tiene aun enterrado la daga...la velocidad que toma para lograr su cometido es sorprendente en el estado en que se encuentra, dejando al vacío con un gran agujero en su cuerpo al empujar la daga hasta atravesarlo

-No...se suponía...que terminara así...dice el vacío

-Claro que si...estaba escrito...solo que nunca fue revelado hasta ahora dice Double Shield

El vacío comienza a contraerse a si mismo hasta desaparecer, su cúpula se empieza a deteriorar y como si fuera cristal se empieza a romper

Afuera

-¿Que sucede? Pregunta Applejack

-Se esta rompiendo...mira, puedo verlas señala Rarity

Adentro

-Todo termino...pronto estarán seguras...la linea del tiempo se reestructurara como todo debió de haber pasado...el código Hooves-Nyx se levantara, no recordaran nada sobre lo que sucedió dice Double Shield mientras sigue sangrando

-¿Como podemos olvidar esto?...y lo mas importante, ¿por que sigues estando tan tranquilo?, tus heridas son muy graves...déjanos ayudarte a sanar dice Twilight pero el escudo les impedía acercarse

-De nada sirve...el escudo se quitara cuando mi vida sea terminada...el sacrificio de guardián es una última opción para proteger sabiendo que no sobrevivirá al combate responde Double

-Eso es una tontería dice Twilight

-¡TWILIGHT!...¿ESTAS BIEN? Grita Applejack

-¿NYX Y TU ESTAN BIEN CARIÑO? Grita Rarity

-Lamento haber dañado a tu amiga...pero no podía permitir que saliera mas herida...comenzando proceso de Nyx dice Double activando su brazalete

-¿Que es el código Hooves-Nyx?, ¿por que tienen los nombres de Doctor Hooves y Nyx? Pregunta Twilight

-EL codigo Hooves quiere decir una intervención en el tiempo, lo cual se tiene que rectificar y el de Nyx...por que su vida fue puesta en peligro, ella alcanzara a tener un poder muy grande con lo que lograra salvar no solo este universo...si no todos...fuiste una gran inspiración Nyx...siempre pensé que era...tu hijo pero no era así...solo era una parte del tiempo que se volvió una anomalía, la anomalía que permitiría tu existencia...mira mi cutie mark...este escudo representa tu promesa de proteger a todos los ponys y el escudo que esta a su alrededor es el mio...como tu guardián fue mi deber salvarte en este tiempo dice Double mientras su brazalete brillaba y una columna de luz empieza a cubrir el lugar

-¿Que sucede? Pregunta Twilight

-Todo esta tomando su lugar responde Double

-¿Y que pasara contigo? Pregunta Twilight

-Todo aquel que tenga conocimiento de Nyx y su actual origen deben de ser borrados...por eso soy una anomalía, todo se volverá a repetir como un circulo interminable, ahora solo acepten su historia ya que esto jamas paso dice Double mientras la luz se intensificaba cada vez mas

-No es justo...no es justo...mi madre te ofrece su ayuda y tu la niegas, ¿por que no deseas vivir? Pregunta Nyx

-Mientras tu vivas yo vivo...esa es la directiva 11...Mientras todavía haya aire en mis pulmones, voy a seguir protegiendo a los ponys...esas palabras son las que nos dieron esperanzas a todos, morir ya no es un problema ya que estamos protegiendo a todos con nuestro ultimo aliento...recuerdalo Nyx...y tal vez...nos veamos en tu futuro dice Double Shield mientras todo se vuelve blanco y el tiempo mismo vuelve a su punto de origen antes de que fuera interrumpido

-Lo recordare...

Parque Everfree...5 de la mañana

-¡ARGGGGGGG!

-¡CRUSADER!

El ultimo de los del vacío cae ante las garras del guardián de las Crusaders mientras el piso se empieza a absorber los cuerpos de los muertos vacíos volviéndolos polvos

-Eliminación del vacío...1000%, código Hooves-Nyx levantada dice el guardián de la presidenta del consejo Celestia

-Ya terminamos aquí...ya saben los procedimientos...no encontramos nada aquí...no hubo vacíos que destruir y nadie conoció al guardián responsable de esta alarma dice el guardián de la reina Twilight

-Solamente lo vamos a negar todo...alguien como el se merecía un final mejor dice el guardián de las Crusaders

-Olvídalo, nadie vio o escucho nada...solo fue una inspección de rutina...borren todo registro, no debe haber información alguna, regresare a mi universo...te sugiero hacer lo mismo dice el guardián de la reina Twilight activando su brazalete y tomando el portal que se cierra en el momento en que entra

-Parece que solo fue una falsa alarma...cuando me entere de quien me trajo aquí en balde me las pagara...te veré después en alguna ocasión dice el guardián de las Crusaders tomando su propio portal

-Ya es muy de madrugada...dormiré un poco y espero que la presidenta no sea duro conmigo si llego tarde dice el guardián de la presidenta del consejo Celestia

El parque empieza a borrar todo indicio de batalla, como si nada hubiera pasado ahí y una nueva mañana casi empieza donde todo sigue igual...en todos los universos sucede lo mismo menos en uno

Universo 4468 órbita Lunar

La mañana amanece en esta Equestria o mas bien en su luna donde aparece una alicornio de color azul oscuro, ojos de color de ópalos negros que son cubiertos por unas gafas, crin y melena de color azul violeta oscuro sentada en la luna observando el amanecer junto a una roca

-Hermoso...la princesa Luna debió de haber disfrutado estos amaneceres mientras estaba aquí, a pesar de todo lo que sucedió...solo recuerdo esa frase..." Mientras todavía haya aire en mis pulmones, voy a seguir protegiendo a los ponys"...fue lo que me dijiste, el mensaje que me permitió regresar y ser una mejor Nyx, ademas de regresar al sitio donde me salvaste a mi madre y a mi...encontrando el brazalete y permitiéndome ir al universo 0...todo estaba planeado...cuando borraron la base de datos de los brazaletes me ocultaron...me seguiste protegiendo aun después de irte...hace mucho que no visito a mi madre, creo que es un buen momento para hacerlo...gracias por dar tu vida, para que nuestras palabras sigan existiendo dice Nyx mientras su cuerno resplandece de magia y desaparece la alicornio dejando el silencioso satélite lunar, mientras la luz revela palabras incrustadas en la roca:

"Aquí yace Double Shield, guardían de Nyx, protector de Equestria...tu ultimo aliento sigue salvando a los ponys y a cualquiera que lo merezca"


End file.
